skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Finney
Finney is the deuteragonist of the ''Skippy Shorts'' franchise. He is the co-leader of a bunch of merry misfits who make up NearFar Productions. Finney is Skippy's best friend and sidekick. He hosts his question / answer show Ask Finney (in which he is the main protagonist), much like Ask Skippy. Finney has an unnamed grandfather and grandmother — whom he once visited and baked bubblegum pie for when she was feeling sick in "Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings #1." Description Personality Finney is a kind-hearted, hyperactive, innocent, good-matured, gentle, happy-go-lucky, adventurous, and thoughtful white creature with a lisp. He is also dim-witted, childish, gullible, slightly clumsy, clueless, and easily sidetracked and scared. In contrast to Skippy's cynical, bitter, and disturbing outlook, Finney always looks on the bright side. Finney is the complete opposite of Skippy: He has never done any misdeeds and would never pretend to be perfect or harass people. He assumes Skippy likes him in return, but in reality, Skippy finds Finney immensely irritating, boring, pointless, and obnoxious and often acts cruel and uncaring towards him, but he is oblivious to this. Skippy often denies Finney is even his best friend and doesn't return the sentiment. Occasionally, he shows mutual tolerance for him and, in some cases, even mutual friendship. and Finney having a sugar party in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High"]] Plus, Skippy himself says he and Finney have sugar parties every weekend in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High," which means that he doesn't completely hate Finney, though he certainly does get fed up with his extreme happiness. Another example could be in "Finney's Story - The Butterfly," in which he begs Skippy to let him tell a story for once. After ordering him to leave, Skippy finally gives in when Finney keeps begging him and he lets him tell a story if he promises not to bug him for 7 or 8 months, to which Finney offers at least 7 or 8 minutes instead. Much to Finney's extreme joy, Skippy reluctantly accepts this and quickly leaves to go find earplugs as Finney continues to cheer as he soon told his very first story. In "Finney's Story #2 - Dragon," when Finney wanted to tell another story, Skippy let him only because he had to go to the bathroom. As soon as Skippy left, Finney cheered and finished his repeated exclamations of "YAY!" with one very quick "Yay." Finney tends to mispronounce and / or misinterpret certain words as something else, such as "consequences" as "diarcircumsenses" and "circumquences" in the episode "Ask Skippy #17 - Sitcom." Sometimes, he likes to use his webcam to make videos, as shown in "Finney's First Webcam!" and "Finney Answers the Question: Do Puppets Wear Pants?". In the second video, Finney wanted to answer some recent questions by people right away, despite having just made a video previously. Besides Ask Finney, Finney's other segment called Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings highlights his personality when he goes off on one thing to another. In "Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings #1," it is revealed that Finney gets scared easily as when the evil clown approached him and his grandmother and told them that he liked to eat little puppies for breakfast at the circus, Finney instantly wet himself in fear. Biography Finney has a lateral lisp similar to Daffy Duck (which makes him "slush" his pronouncement of the letter S) and a sweet tooth. He is quite slow, ditzy, and clearly hyperactive and talks in a fast-paced manner, just like Skippy. Finney hosts his own segment Ask Finney, in which he answers questions by fans, similar to Ask Skippy. Finney hosts his other segment Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings, in which he spins a nonsense story going off on one tangent after the other, which highlights his warm-hearted and hyperactive personality. This fast-paced manner may be due to he and Skippy's weekly sugar parties, where they consume a lot of sugary products, as shown in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High"). Like Skippy, Finney has died before, but he somehow returned to life as the episodes progressed. Finney enjoys watching ball games at his home, especially with his grandfather in the episode "Terrell Owens Is Crying." As well, Finney liked to visit his grandmother and once baked her bubblegum pie when she was briefly sick in "Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings #1." Afterwards, Finney and his grandmother went to the circus. However, as soon as they arrived, the evil clown told Finney he likes to eat puppies for breakfast, which caused Finney to instantly wet himself in fear. ]] In "Where has Finney Been???", it is revealed that he likes George Harrison. However, after he had used a superpower on Skippy with his eyes that apparently killed him and made him explode, Finney realized his mistake and cursed Harrison for this, thus losing all respect for him. However, at the end of the episode, it is revealed that Skippy had somehow survived the explosion. "]] Finney is the announcer for Skippy's Mega Battles and once wore shades in "Darth Vader Vs. Hitler - Skippy Mega Battle!". As a puppet Finney is a tall, slender Wynn Miller's Mopkins puppet creature covered in white fuzz. He has two blue beady eyes and a small black nose. He has prominent eyebrows and a mustache, both of which are grey like his hands. The inside of his mouth is red and his tongue is visible and pink. He has very long arms that he often flails around wildly and his right arm is controlled by a wire (like Skippy). Finney lacks visible legs since that is where his puppeteer and voice actor Jack Rennon's hand goes in to control him. Finney's arm and jaw are controlled by Rennon. Occasionally, he is performed by Greg Harrisberg, such as in "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name." At the end of "A Skippy Update," Finney shouted, "STUPID!" in Skippy's voice. Before the episode ended, Finney has noticed his voice change and rapidly looks around, scared, saying he doesn't know where the voice came from since it wasn't him. "]] In "Finney's First Webcam!" and "Finney Answers the Question: Do Puppets Wear Pants?", he is seen wearing red pajamas. This would mark one of the first times that Finney has worn clothes, besides in his role as Juliet. In Romeo & Juliet plays, Finney plays the role of Juliet, much to Skippy's extreme disgust. This has caused many fans to believe that Skippy was secretly gay, which is, of course, false. Once, he dressed in drag as a girl with a fake brown wig and a green dress, which was soon posted on Skippy's Facebook account. Trivia * Since Skippy is mostly an antagonistic character, Finney is sometimes depicted as the true protagonist of the series. * There is a debate about what Finney's species is. In "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," a user called bob bob asks Finney if he is an old man crossed with a polar bear, which he denies and then proceeds to see what that might look like, with help from the Wizard and his apprentice. "]] Upon finding out, Finney says he is "officially creeped out" (as bob bob has stated earlier in the episode). Others have suggested that Finney is a white spider monkey and some claim that he is a monster like Groggle. However, there is no confirmation from NearFar Productions as to what species Finney is. It is currently left up to interpretation and it is unknown when NearFar will confirm Finney's species. Gallery Finey.png 064.png Skippyshorts finney jack rennon puppet.png Finney1.png Skippy Shorts Finney Large Screenshot.jpg Cartoon finney.png|Cartoon Finney References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Puppet Characters Category:Animal Characters